YOU PROBABLY WANT THIS BACK
by Gone Dreaming
Summary: SPLOILER SAISON 5 / Dean l'avait jeté. Sam l'a récupéré.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES** : _Here ya go_. Mon tout premier OS ! Bon, je connais pas encore très bien le site donc je m'en excuse si je m'y prend un peu mal ! **Bref**. On va dire que j'ai assez mal digéré la scène finale de **5x16 Dark Side Of The Moon**, quand Dean jette son amulette à la poubelle, du coup j'ai pensé à ce petit OS où Sam l'aurai récupéré ( _d'après ce que j'ai comprit elle ne devrait pas revenir dans la série, ce qui m'a beaucoup attristé.._ ) Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Je vous souhaite, _à ceux qui le voudront bien_, une bonne lecture !

**DISCLAMER** : **Supernatural** _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_.

* * *

« _It was supposed to be you and me against the world_ »

**December 24th 2009**

Un simple bruit de moteur réveilla Dean ce matin là. Sûrement un énième chasse-neige qui faisait sa ronde dans le quartier. A ses côtés, Lisa dormait toujours profondément, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Ses réflexes de chasseur avaient la vie dure, apparemment. Dean jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet à sa gauche ; 6.27. Il allait sonner dans trois petites minutes. D'une main engourdie par le sommeil, il appuya sur le bouton qui désactiva l'alarme automatiquement. Il prit ensuite le temps de scruter la pièce du regard ; rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place. C'était bien sa chambre, rangée et propre, celle qu'il partageait avec Lisa depuis quelques mois, et non un motel miteux hors des normes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer avec son frère. Il tourna enfin la tête vers la fenêtre, où seule la lumière d'un lampadaire de banlieue se déversait dans la nuit noire, filtrant à travers les petits flocons de neige. Son frère lui manquait. Terriblement. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait ô grand jamais le remplacer.

Quelques minutes après, Dean se retrouvait dans la cuisine dans un silence presque religieux, à siroter son café noir, au même ton que ses pensées. Il était appuyé contre le plan de travail, tout en se maudissant. Lui avait le droit à un petit déjeuner, un toit, un boulot convenable et une famille qui l'aimait et qu'il l'aimait ; ce à quoi Sam avait aspiré toute sa vie, mais lui était pourtant formellement interdit. Il était destiné à brûler en Enfer pour l'éternité, et Dean aurait donné n'importe quoi, quitte à se sacrifier une énième fois, pour échanger de place avec son frère. Mais son borné de cadet lui avait fait tenir cette promesse stupide avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous terre ;

« _You got to promise not to try to bring me back_ »

Ces mots il se les répétait tous les jours, et tous les jours il se faisait violence pour ne pas crier de désespoir le nom de Castiel, pour ne pas se rendre à un de ces foutus crossroads où il y avait déjà vendu son âme auparavant. Mais rare étaient les fois où Dean avait fait défaut à Sammy. C'était son point faible.

« _Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky. You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me_ »

Un instant plus tard, Dean filait sous la douche, avant d'aller enfiler une paire de jean et un sweat chaud. Il aurait cru que passer sous l'eau l'aurait fait se sentir un peu mieux, en vain. Au plus profond de lui il savait très bien que cette douleur ne s'estomperait jamais. Mais il se devait de garder la tête haute, pour Lisa et pour Ben. Et malgré tout pour Sam. Une promesse était malheureusement une promesse.

Il passa une main sur son visage aux traits fatigués, et se ressaisit. Il prit une grande inspiration, jeta un dernier regard furtif à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussé. Il devait être à l'aéroport dans deux heures, pour récupérer la soeur de Lisa, son beau-frère, et sa petite nièce, qu'il considérait désormais comme la sienne, et qui venaient passer les fêtes de fin d'année en leur compagnie. Dean songeait à comment la petite avait du grandir depuis ces deux derniers mois, en pénétrant dans le vestibule. Elle lui rappelait Sammy au même âge, quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Il fut fin prêt à partir, quand il remarqua que son blouson ne pendait pas au porte-manteau, à côté de ceux de Lisa et Ben. Il se souvint alors que Lisa l'avait déposé au pressing la veille, et qu'il n'avait pas encore été le chercher. Il se serait bien contenté de sa petite veste en jean, mais en apercevant les bourrasques de vent au dehors, il préféra remonter à l'étage se trouver quelque chose d'autre. Dean fit bien attention à ne pas allumer les lumières et à faire le moins de bruit possible en arpentant le couloir, et fit de même une fois arrivé dans la chambre. Dans la pénombre il réussi à reconnaître la silhouette de Lisa qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Si elle venait à ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de lui demander comment il se sentait, et il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question. Vraiment aucune. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas. Lisa était une maman et une femme attentionnée, et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à lui faire face.

Dean avait gardé dans un coin de son armoire quelques malheureuses affaires du temps où il chassait, et en ressortit rapidement un vieux blouson qu'il s'empressa de mettre et quitta rapidement la pièce.

A peine avait-il eu mit un pied dehors, qu'il fut aussitôt tiraillé par une vague de froid à s'en geler les os, et il du resserrer un peu plus le col de sa veste autour de son cou. Et bien que la température extérieure ne dépassait pas les quelques degrés, ce n'était pourtant pas la raison pour laquelle il avait tressaillit ;

_Dean s'apprêtait à fêter son premier Noël sans Sam._

Et déjà un puits sans fond se creusait dans son âme meurtrie. Et c'était peu dire. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il revit son petit frère, plonger la tête la première dans la cage de Lucifer, sans pouvoir le rattraper à temps. Sans pouvoir lui dire tout qu'il aurait aimé lui dire avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Tant bien que mal, Dean s'efforçait d'avancer dans la petite allée enneigée, le vent venant lui fouetter le visage. Il s'efforçait d'avancer dans un monde amer et triste, dont son frère ne faisait plus partie, et chaque pas était un vrai supplice. Il atteignit enfin sa voiture, et disparut rapidement de l'horizon.

Des champs recouverts entièrement de poudreuse à perte de vue. Dean avait quitté la ville depuis une bonne demi-heure, et maintenant il avait rejoint l'auto route pratiquement déserte en ce jour de fête. En temps normal, il aurait filé à toute allure sur la quatre-voie, et le volume du radio cassette poussé au maximum. Il adorait ça._ Au passé_. Il avait troqué sa bonne vieille Impala contre une voiture citadine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, il s'était résolu à ne plus dépasser les limitations de vitesse, et il ne chantait plus à tue-tête sur les chansons de ses groupes de rock favoris.

_Sans Sam rien n'était plus pareil._

Il avait parcouru un peu plus de la moitié du chemin, quand il se rabattu sur le côté pour atteindre la petite station à essence sur sa droite, afin de faire le plein. Il coupa le moteur et descendit de l'auto, dont il fit le tour pour atteindre la pompe, qu'il fourra dans le réservoir. Pour patienter, Dean s'appuya contre une des portières, son regard allant se perdre dans la contemplation du vide environnant, et il glissa ses mains gelées dans les poches de son manteau.

C'est à ce moment précis que ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec quelque chose qui y traînait au fond. Dans un excès de curiosité, Dean attrapa délicatement le petit objet et le ressortit à la lumière du jour. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il s'agissait d'un pendentif. _Son_ pendentif. Son visage se figea dans une expression d'étonnement et d'incompréhension. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu entre les mains, il se souvenait l'avoir jeté dans une poubelle, et espéré ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir. C'était tout bonnement impossible. _A moins que_..

Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la veste qu'il avait revêtit un peu plus tôt. Il réalisa alors avec effroi que ce n'était pas la sienne, mais bien celle de son frère. _What the Hell_ ? Il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps faire le rapprochement, mais une question sans réponse demeurait alors. Pourquoi ? Dean était confus. Peut-être bien que son frère l'avait simplement ramassé dans l'espoir de continuer leur quête de Dieu, après tout ?

L'ancien chasseur resta fixer l'objet dans la paume de sa main quelques instants. _Non_. Pas après ce que leur avait avoué Joshua durant leur séjour au Paradis. Pas après que Castiel ai lui aussi abandonné la bataille. Ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Lui-même avait fini par lâcher prise, et n'avait pas hésité à renier la petite amulette qu'il ne quittait pourtant jamais, et par la même occasion tous les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Et quelque part, entre les déceptions et l'injustice, Dean semblait avoir oublié la vraie signification du bijou, qui représentait bien plus que tous ces échecs accumulés. Il représentait tout ce pourquoi Dean s'était battu toute sa vie : son frère. Ce lien fraternel et étroit qui s'était tissé entre eux avec les années. Cette amitié devenue solide comme du roc avec le temps. Et aujourd'hui Sam était là pour le lui rappeler. C'était sa façon à lui de lui répéter une dernière fois « _It's okay Dean. It's gonna be okay_ », qui furent ses derniers mots pour toujours avant le grand plongeon.

Dean resserra ses doigts autour du petit pendentif, tandis que sa vue commençait à se brouiller et sa gorge se nouer. Le froid ne l'atteignait même plus. Il essaya en vain de chasser ses quelques larmes orphelines qui s'échappaient de ses yeux verts, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et de passer délicatement le collier à son cou. _Comme avant_. Lui revint en mémoire ce soir de Noël 1994 où Sam le lui avait offert, et l'aîné Winchester était loin de croire aux coïncidences. Il esquissa un sourire triste.

Avant de remonter dans sa voiture, Dean se fit la promesse que plus jamais il ne s'en séparerait.

« _You probably want this back_ »


End file.
